mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 7
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 7 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow Time changes things and we don't even notice it... (Crimson's perspective) I trotted downstairs dizzy, I felt like if there was something forcing it's way out of my head and I felt my flank was on fire... When I reached the library, my vision was blurry due to the sunlight, but I could hear very well...a gasp infront of me and Skyblack's deep voice shouting in surprise... "What the-?!" He said... "W-What's wrong?" I said, I couldn't see very well, but I could see shocked expressions in their faces... That's when I touched something sharp and cone-like right in the middle of my head, the pain intensified for a moment, making me grunt... I crossed my eyes to see what was there...a...horn?! "Crimson, what happened to you?! You became an...unicorn?!" Twilight said... "I-I did...?" I touched the horn-like thingy again, it was hard and it was pointy... "Look! He has a Cutie Mark!" "It's...what is that?" "It's...Giygas!" "Giy-WHO?!" "Giygas from Equestriabound, you don't play games?" "Of course I do! Man, I miss Ponyhunt 2..." While they were discussing their game interests, I looked at my flank, it indeed was that thing, but...what did it mean? Yeah, I like Equestriabound, but...well, maybe it's there to represent my madness? I noticed my vision going back normal again, I could hear Twilight shout... "GUYS! Are we here to discuss those stupid interactive-movies or take down Celestia?" "STUPID INTERACTIVE-MOVIES?!" Skyblack shouted stomping both of his hooves in the table... "YES, ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT?!" "No, no, not all!" Skyblack said with a scared voice this time and hided under the table, only to peek out of it seconds later, scared and shaking... "Hmph, Crimson can you get over here, please?" "Of course..." the dizyness had worn off at that moment... I sat down next to Skyblack and Fluttershy, Twilight infront of us... "So here's how we are going to do it...when we arrive in Canterlot, there will obviously be guards guarding the entire place, since that's where is located the Royal Castle, Celestia's home, so, we're going to need distract one of the gate guards, and climb over the wall, then, sneak our way to Luna's room and, if she's there, we'll need to kill her silently and quickly, and then, move our way to Celestia's room, and then, kill her however we want, silently or not, feel free to kill how many guards you guys want, they will obviously will be problem if any of them spot us...so...any questions? This is the big day, we can't mess up now, nuh-uh, no sir..." "What weapons should we take with us?" "Anything you can carry, machetes, axes, knives, hammers, but you're going to need to carry them very well hidden...oh, and there aren't fire weapons in the first dimension!" "What should we expect when we get there?" "HIGH security, obviously, guards in every corner, kill them and hide their bodies, we can't let anypony spot us, otherwise, we're screwed...well, any more questions?" We looked at ourselves and shook our heads... "Great! Also, Crimson, since you have a horn now, I believe you can summon bigger melee weapons, BUT NO FIRE WEAPONS, okay?" "Okay..." "Perfect...you know, you guys don't need to take anything with you, Crimson will summon us weapons when we get there, right Crim?" "Sounds okay for me..." "Great! So, our departure will be in one hour, I suggest you all to get ready...this will be a long and also very nerve-cracking day...we might lose somepony today...help anypony that needs help, and we're all getting out alive of this..." I remembered what Skyblack said to me yesterday... "Staying alive and helping your friends to stay alive is winning, kid, the rest is bullshit!" his voice echoed in my head... I looked at him, he was hugging Fluttershy, possibly for the last time...I hope not...I hope not... Category:Fluttershy Category:Skyblack Category:Twilight Sparkle